


Prince Who?

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Character(s), F/M, Oxford, Reader-Insert, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Guess who got their shit together and stared writing again?





	Prince Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got their shit together and stared writing again?

You walked into the large lecture room Oxford. You had made it. You looked around to see it mostly empty and saw the people who were there in little groups - except one.

“Uh, hey” You began awkwardly “Do you mind if I sit here? I really don’t want to look like a loner on the first day?” You rambled with a nervous laugh.

The handsome stranger smiled back “Of course” His voice was accented (Southern Africa, you suspected), deep and soft. His skin was rich dark brown, his brown eyes shined with kindness.

 You took a seat next to him “Thanks”

“Well we’re the only two black students in this class, don’t we have to stick together? ” He teased, making you laugh.

“I'm (Y/N)” You introduced sticking out a hand to shake. He took it and shook quite firmly.

“T'Challa” He smiled back. You both began to take out notebooks and pens when you noticed on his right wrist a beaded bracelet with intricate designs on each beads. You had never seen anything like it.

“That’s a beautiful bracelet” You complimented “Where did you get it?”

He squinted in slight confusion before looking down at his wrist and nodded in realisation “It’s a uh family heirloom” He explained shortly but not without a smile which you returned.

You had a pretty good feeling about him.

The two of you grew into a strong friendship. Studying together, hanging out, texting with each other and that soon grew into more when he, nervously, asked you for dinner.

He knew so much about you - your family, where you grew up, your biggest fears and dreams yet you couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t know all that much about him. Yes, you knew he had parents and a little sister but he kept his cards very close to his chest.

That all changed in one morning

You awoke to feel the early sunlight tickling your brown skin rolled over and saw T'Challa wasn’t there. You then saw the neatly written note:

_‘Gone out for a run’_

Sitting up to strech out kinks that came came from last night’s activities, you bent over picked up the nearest item of clothing - T'Challa’s shirt and walked out of the bedroom to make a cup of coffee. However, what you saw next woke up you up.

“Who are you?” The woman asked calmly yet she and the other women looked alert and seemed ready to attack. There were three. Plain black outfits, shaven heads, tall beautiful black women who spoke with the same accent your boyfriend did.

“I’m, uh (Y/N)” You introduced nervously, trying not to squirm under the women’s gaze.

“And why are you in the prince’s apartment?” Wait, Prince?

“Okoye, I think its pretty obvious why she is in T'Challa’s apartment” Another woman spoke up, with a slight smirk, looking you over.

“I’m sorry but what are you talking about? Which prince?” You cut in. The stern women looked at you before turning to her friend and having a quick conversation in what you recognised as Xhosa. T'Challa spoke it a couple times but you didn’t know what they were saying.

“She doesn’t know” The woman called Ayo (you heard in conversation) concluded “Someone’s in trouble.”

The door opened and T'Challa - Prince T'Challa - and he examined the scene before him and froze.

“Like an antelope in headlights” Okoye tutted with a slight grin.

T'Challa seemed to regain the ability to move before turning to his girlfriend who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised

“I can explain” He said slowly

“Oh, please do”

**…………………………………………………..**

“So…” You began as the two of you sat in the bedroom, door slightly open. “You’re a prince? Of Wakanda”

“Yes” T'Challa replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked feeling slightly hurt that he would keep something that big from you.

T'Challa sighed, looking nervous “I did not  want you to like me because I was a prince. I didn’t want anyone to like me because I was a prince.”

You smiled slightly “I would’ve liked you either way T. I just wish I didn’t find out like this” You then glanced into the living room at the three women “Who are they?”

“Okoye, Ayo and Aneka. Members of the  Dora Milaje. They are to protect me and must’ve worried when I didn’t check in last night” T'Challa explained with a sigh.

“So Wakanda? I wasn’t all that aware that a small country had a monarchy” T'Challa chuckled, taking your hands in his.

“There is so much I want to show you” And you couldn’t help but feel excited at what he may mean by that.


End file.
